A spring biased contact pin assembly is a device used in electronics to establish an electrical connection between two circuits. As used herein “spring biased contact pin assembly” refers to a cylindrical barrel containing a spring-loaded pin at either end. Each pin usually has a sharp point for making secure contact with one of the two circuits that are to be electrically connected.
One commercially available spring biased contact pin assembly is sold under the trademark “Pogo,” which is a U.S. federally registered trademark of Everett Charles Technologies (ECT).